


Glass Is Tasty

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [20]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert eats glass, Other, davey is The Mom Friend, no really, why, why the fuck did I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Albert eats glass. That's literally it.





	Glass Is Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why tf i wrote this. Just take it.

Albert stared at the glistening bottles laying on the counter. He was at a party at Race’s apartment, and he was definitely not what you would call sober. He had been dancing along with his friends and Beyonce in the living room, but his feet were screaming, so he decided to grab another drink from the kitchen. He wandered to the counter and plopped down on one of the tall barstools. He rested his chin on his arms, and glanced around the kitchen with interest. He saw nothing out of the ordinary; kitchen appliances, towels, a few dishes in the sink. The thing that caught his eye however, was the line of empty beer and vodka bottles waiting to be recycled. Albert licked his lips as he kept his eyes trained on the glass before him. The glass looked so smooth and cold, he thought. Maybe...how would they taste?

Albert lifted his head off of his arms and reached out to grab one of the clear vodka bottles. He had to blink rapidly a few times to get his inebriated eyes to focus. Up close, the glass was even more tempting. The smooth surface felt good in his hands, and the cold temperature was a pleasant contrast to his overheating body. Albert thought it over in his head once. Yep, this was a good idea.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, feeling the cool glass res against his lips. Then, without any hesitation, he bit down, hard. But rather than hearing the cracking of glass, all he heard was a dull thump, and a weird pain in his mouth. Albert opened his eyes and withdrew the bottle from his mouth. With the bottle, out came a small white object. Upon further inspection, he concluded the worst. He chipped his tooth. He ran his tongue along the top row of his teeth, and found one that had a new shape to it, his right canine. Well...he tried to think of what to do next, but all he wanted to do was laugh. He chipped his tooth trying to eat a glass bottle! 

As he began to dissolve into laughter, another person entered the kitchen. Davey eyed the hysteric boy cautiously.

“Albert, what are you doing?” Albert opened his eyes, but didn’t stop laughing.

“I-I ahah, I ch-chipped my tooth!” He giggled out.

Davey’s eyebrows shot up, and he approached Albert and noticed the glass bottle sitting in front of him. 

“And how did you manage to do that?” 

“I tried to eat the glass bottle!” Albert was still laughing like an idiot.

Davey was shocked for about two seconds, then he just rubbed his temples in frustration. Of course the dumbass tried to eat glass.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you home.” Davey grabbed Albert and began leading him out of the room. “And I’m going to need the name of your dentist.” This made Albert laugh even harder, and Davey roll his eyes with more intensity. But a small smile was pulling at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave those comments and kudos. Follow me on tumblr @2-for-a-penny


End file.
